The Great Spice Crisis
In the Galactic Year 940-4 the Spice market is a huge deal and this little story shows the fate of this galaxy. You can post any amount of days, in which the spice prices go up or down. Also remember to number your days. The Base cost is 100 Sporebucks. Note: No extreme days like 100 down. HAVE FUN. Creator: User:Spyzombie45 Moderators: User:Spyzombie45 Players: User:TimeMaster, User:Spyzombie45, User:Problemmaker, User:Cheat, User: Nra 'Vadumee Day 0: Spice prices remain normal. (~0) (100) Day 1: Following the exhaustion of a Purple Spice Mine the Spice prices go up 1. (+1) (101) Day 2: A new Green Spice Planet is colonized, and soon Four mines have began, making the Price go down. (-3) (98) Record Low! Day 3: Following frequent warfare between two mighty empires as many as five mines have been founded. At the same time, two new mines has been created on a Red Spice Planet. (+3) (101) Day 3: A new mine is opened on a Pink Spice planet but another on a Yellow Spice planet is exhausted. (~0) (101) Day 4: Pirates raid 2 Purple Spice Planets making prices go up. (+9) (110) Day 5: One empire colonizes one Blue Spice Planet and one Green Spice Planet, but pirates raid a Yellow Spice Planet making prices go down a bit (-3) (107) Day 6: The Grox Empire strikes yet again, this time on many rare spice planets, making prices shoot up. (+6) (113) Day 7: Pirates capture spice, but the spice is returned, and prices go down a bit. (-1) (112) Day 8: A Red Spice planet is colonized so the prices go down a little bit again (-1) (111) Day 9: A planet buster goes off on a spice rich planet, making prices go up. (+5) (116) Day 10: A Purple Spice colony is destroyed but a Blue Spice colony is founded, prices go up a small amount. (+2) (118) Day 11: New Green, Pink, and Purple Spice Mines are opened, prices go down because of the fresh spice. (-4) (114) Day 12: An alliance is formed, both empires cut spice productions, making prices go up. (+4) (118) Day 13: A Trade Route begins, and a massive deposit of spice is found on a Purple Spice Planet, prices plummet. (-7) (111) Day 14: 10000 citizens around the galaxay stop using Spice to consevre it. Spice prices go down. (-6) (105) Day 15: Pink Spice mine shut down, prices go up slightly (+1) (106) Day 16: Major Spice Companies form a Union to make prices go up, which results in graudual rising of prices. (+1) (107) Day 17: Pirates Raid 3 planets (2 of which have Rare Spice) causing Spice prices to go up. (+5) (112) Day 18: 10 Warehouses of Spice explode, raising the price of Spice. (+3) (115) Day 19: 10 Spice Mines opened. Prices drop. (-6) (109) Day 20: Spice prices remain normal, but due to Union, prices go up (+1) (110) Day 21: Green Spice planet is Gravitation Waved, so prices go up (+3) (113) Day 22: 2 Purple Spice Planets and 1 Pink Spice Planet are found mined, making prices go down. (-7) (106) Day 23: A mine becomes obsolete on a Yellow Spice Planet. Prices go up. (+2) (108) Day 24: A Red spice mine is built, but the Union makes prices make prices go up. (+1) (109) Day 25: A Trade Route is forged however a Blue Spice Mine is destroyed. (~0) (109) Day 26: The Union is broken up, and a Blue Spice mine is built, making prices go down. (-2) (107) Day 27: A holiday in one empire uses more spice than usual. Also a Red Spice mine is built. (+3) (110) Day 28: In a Spice Transport accident, 300 pounds of Green spice is lost, making prices go up. (+6) (116) Day 29: A new Purple spice mine is opened, however pirates raid a Pink spice planet. (+1) (117) Day 30: A Purple spice mine is exhausted. (+3) (120) Day 31: 5 Blue spice mines are opened. (-9) (111) Day 32: 2 Yellow spice mines are exhausted and a Red spice mine opened. (+3) (114) Day 33: Today is declared Preserve the Spice Day, Spice is saved. (-6) (108) Day 34: A Purple spice mine is exhausted. (+4) (112) Day 35: A new Red spice mine is opened, but a Blue spice mine is exhausted. (+1) (113) Day 36: All at once pirates capture 20 Red Spice mines, and holding the spice for ransom. (+10) (123) Day 37: Pirates capture 2 Yellow Spice mines. However 3 Green Spice mines are opened. (-3) (120) Day 38: Evil dictator is killed, the spice hoarded is returned. This makes prices go down. (-5) (115) Day 39 (Morning): The introduction of the Romenaz Mobile Resource Gathering Station into the vehicle market makes spice minig a lot cheaper and easier. Prices go down greatly because of reduced production cost. (-9) (106) Day 39 (Evening): The first wave of spice shipments gathered by the all-new Romenaz Mobile Resource Gathering Stations is completely wiped out by a major Grox attack, destroying loads of spice and heavily shocking individual civilians. Prices go up again. (+11) (117) Day 40: Pirates raid a Pink spice planet and hold the spice for themselves. (+2) (119) Day 41: A secret spice storage facility is found, holding 1000 pounds in spice. (-10) (109) Day 42 (Morning): The Grox capture a heavily populated planet and hold the Spice production there for themselves. (+9) (118) Day 42 (Evening): The Grox notice that the planet they captured consists out of 42 islands, each covered with 42 cities. They are shocked to the bone and leave the planet behind, taking only little Spice with them. (-6) (112) Day 43: 2 Red Spice mines are opened. (-3) (109) Day 44: A newly trained Ensign accidently launches a proton missile which destroys 1 Green Spice mine. (+3) (115) Day 45: Two Blue Spice mines are built. (-5) (110) Day 46: A massive Grox attack on Spice rich planets which makes prices go up. (+8) (118) Day 47: 4 red spice mines are opened. (-2) (116) Day 48: 10 Purple Spice mines are destroyed. (+20) (136) Day 49: 10 Blue Spice storage facilities and 5 Blue Spice mines are destroyed in the Marinox (Grox allies) attack on the Traconian colony of Neyor II. (+15) (151) Record High! Day 50: A Traconian exploration fleet finds a Purple Spice rich planet. Celebration of the 50th anniversary of something or another consumes large amounts of spice. (-10) (141) Day 51: A Green Spice mine is opened. (-3) (138) Day 52: Two Spice Transports collide. (+2) (140) Day 53: In an offensive by the Grox, they destroy 2 Red spice mines (+2) (142) Day 54: A Blue Spice mine is built. (-2) (140) Day 55: A Green Spice planet is colonized. (-3) (137) Day 56: A spice transport is destroyed. (+1) (138) Day 57: A Pink Spice planet is destroyed by the Grox. (+6) (144) Day 58: Spice prices remain normal. (~0) (144) Day 59: A Blue Spice mine is built. (-2) (142) Day 60: Some empires release some of their spice from thier caches. (-10) (132) Day 61: Red spice planet is colonized. (-1) (131) Day 62: A massive spice factory is built causing prices to go down. (-14) (117) Day 63: Organized crime sparks an "Organization", causing spice to go up in price at set intervals (+10 every 5 days). (+10) (127) Day 64: A spice hoarding empire is destroyed, and spice is dispersed around the galaxy. (-9) (118) Day 65: The Senate moves the "Spice Communism Act", which will cause all collected spice to be dispersed fairly around the galaxy, which would keep price in check, but eliminate some of the Galaxy's economic freedom. The polls will end in 3 days. (~0) (118) Day 66: An Empire falls, and creates much political mayhem, with politicians scrambling to fill the power vaccum. The polls are extended an additional 4 days. Spice is also handed out from the ex-Empire's caches. (-5) (113) Day 67: 2 purple spice mines are exhausted, with 3 red mines built. (+2) (115) Day 68: A blue spice mine is exhausted, and to make it worst, the Organization strikes. (+11) (126) Day 69: With only 3 days till the polls close, and multple senators not having cast thier vote, a highly influential Senator with the Act is assassinated, making it much more likely the act will be vetoed. His will says his spice is to be shared. (-3) (123) Day 70: 3 pink spice mines are exhausted by a yellow spice mine built. (+4) (127) Day 71: A purple spice mine is destroyed by an empire. (+2) (129) Day 72: Four spice transports are destroyed in an "accident". (+6) (135) Day 73: A green spice planet is colonized. (-4) (131) Day 74: The green spice planet has established a trade route. (+5) (136) Category:Projects